


A requited love

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Non- Sex Repulsed Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elias and Jon are sharing a quiet evening in Elias' flat.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	A requited love

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I tired my ace mind tried.

Sitting up Jon heard Elias speak in his ear. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” He whispered, rubbing Jon’s temples loving.

Sighing, Jon leaned back into the touch. Being pulled further in Elias’ lap the man behind Jon was smiling smugly.

“You thought I wouldn't, didn't you?” Elias teased at Jon's remark that had started this. When Jon had foolishly “dared him” like a child. Quickly Jon’s thoughts were cut off by Elias grabbing his chin.

Looking deeply into his eyes Elias looked satisfied with the situation from the get-go. “You look so beautiful.” Elias sighed, pulling Jon into a kiss. Blushing Jon went with the pull. He could be in the placid state forever. Sitting in Elias’ lap, and being dotted on with small caresses and tender kisses of affection. Pulling back slightly, Elias held the back of Jon’s head like you would hold a sacred object. Touching their foreheads together Jon smiled lightly staring into the piercing eyes. An enamored smile had spread across Elias’ features. 

“I love you Jon.” Elias laughed, pushing a stray gray hair back behind Jon’s ear. 

“I suppose I do too.” Jon blushed, flashing a timid simile at admitting his feelings. Sitting back Jon noticed something behind him. Aiming carefully Jon fell further into the chair. 

“Oh.” Elias expressed his face turning red.

“What's that again? I couldn’t hear you.” Jon teased. Moving his hand backward to grasp Elias’ tent. 

Moaning deeply Elias looked at Jon with adoration. “D-do that again.” Elias gasped.

“Alright.” Jon responded, grabbing Elias’ zipper Jon carefully pulled down the boxers. Glancing up Jon noticed with some amusement Elias’ face beat red.

Grabbing on to Elias’ cock Jon pulled it out from the boxers. Examining it Jon noticed It was a considerable length, and due to Jon’s teasing was almost fully erected. Turning around Jon slid to the floor. Carefully Jon began to move along the length. 

Letting out a loud sound Elias grabbed onto Jon’s hair gently. “You’re doing so wonderfully Archivist.” Elias sighed.

Smiling at the praise pulled closer to take in Elias’ cock. The sensation was strange, not really bad but the moan Elias’ emitted in response was enough of a go ahead. Angling himself Jon took in as much as he could.

“So, s-stubborn and determined.” Elias stuttered, rubbing Jon's cheek.

Pulling back, he worked the head with his spit, and licked up the pre-come coming from the tip. Working it for some time it wasn’t long until Elias’ sounds had turned from praises to moans that sounded vaguely like Jon’s name. Then Elias’ emitted an embarrassing sound under any other circumstances. Taking in Elias’ length again Jon took Elias’ come careful not to swallow it. 

“Ah um thank you Jon.” Elias finally said, trying to hide how truly affected he was. Although he was still a little red from the arousal. Preparing to clean them Elias tried to get up but Jon stopped him by getting back into the chair. 

“Hm?” Elias asked eyeing Jon suspiciously.

Pulling down Elias’ lapels, Jon dragged him into a rushed kiss. Although their noses hit each other painfully, Elias went with it. Readjusting the angle for Jon they sat there. Opening his mouth Elias could taste his own spent on Jon. Deep in Elias' bones he felt a deep possessiveness to this man before him. _Mine._ He thought, withdrawing slowly but not without pressing chaste kisses along Jon’s disgruntled features. 

“How about we get cleaned up?” Elias asked, holding gently on to the side of Jon’s face.

“Alright.” Jon shrugged, clearly tired from the sex.

“Then we can go to bed.” Elias stated, forcing Jon up from the chair.

“But I still have statements to get to today.” Jon whined.

“I feel you can take a day off.” Elias argued, leaning down.

“Hm?” Jon asked, watching Elias. Moving swiftly, he scooped Jon off the ground. It was disturbingly easy to lift Jon actually.

“Ahhh!” Jon yelled, being suddenly lifted off the ground.

“You need to eat more often.” Elias nagged, caring Jon toward the bathroom in Elias’ flat.

“I don’t need food, I need answers.” Jon responded, burying himself in the crook of Elias’ neck. Laughing, Elias began to plot how he was going to force Jon to eat food in the morning.


End file.
